eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Qeynos-style Guild Halls
All of the require a guild level minimum of 30 to purchase. The larger the hall of this type, the higher the guild level must be to purchase it. Overview The were limited to the Qeynos and the Antonica dock when guild halls were first introduced. The smallest (T1) versions of the halls, with identical visual styles and layouts to those in Qeynos, were later added to both Kelethin and New Halas. The player decorating community refers to them by this single style name, because a small (T1) hall in Qeynos is identical to the small (T1) hall in Kelethin and New Halas. Visual Style The have a theme of off-white, pinks, and blues and pastel details to reflect the "good" theme of Qeynos. :Distinguishing Features by Tier: *The smallest T1 halls do not have an outdoor courtyard. *The medium T2 halls have an indoor area open to the sky, similar to an observatory. It an additional small has a lower level. *The largest T3 and T4 halls off the Antonica dock both have an enormous, open-air courtyard with high walls, like a classic castle. Both have an underground dock area. :*The main difference in the T4 is the addition of rooms accessed by a fixed teleportation pad. In other words, it has what amounts to extra basement rooms. Gallery The T1 and T2 halls within Qeynos have distinguishable exterior buildings. The Kelethin and New Halas halls have no notable exteriors beyond a zone in point (e.g. a normal looking a door in New Halas.) qy-gh-t1-outside.jpg|Exterior of a T1 Qeynos-style hall, inside of Qeynos qy-t2-exterior.jpg|Exterior of a T2 Qeynos-style hall, inside of Qeynos qy-interior-example.jpg|The general style for all Qeynos-style halls :T3 and T4 examples: qy-t4-courtyard1.jpg|T3 and T4 courtyard qy-t4-courtyard3.jpg|T3 and T4 courtyard, looking out to Antonica qy-t4-basement.jpg|T3 and T4 courtyard underground dock Locations The Tiers (T1, T2, etc.) refer to the size of the halls. :Considerations: *Though the city of New Halas tolerates characters aligned with "evil" cities, evil-aligned members will not be able to use the bank or broker within the city; the guild may need to invest in the Guild Hall Banker and Guild Hall World Market Broker soon after buying the hall if many members are aligned with evil-aligned. The tradeskill NPCs in the area will interact with characters of all alignments though. *The city guards within the Qeynos and Kelethin will kill any evil-aligned guild members if they the venture outside of the hall unless they are high levels. Cost The cost shown in the table below reflects the weekly cost to maintain an "empty" guild hall. The initial purchase amount is taken directly from the guild leader upon sale of the property. } | |- | 2 | 50 | 1000 (1,100 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |- | 3 | 70 | 1,500 (1,600 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |- | 4 | 95 | 2,000 (2,100 w/ Dimensional Pocket Expander*) | | |} Note: A Dimensional Pocket Expander may only be applied by the guild leader. Just being flagged as a Trustee will not allow the item to be used. Related Topics *Guild Halls - an overview of the whole topic *Guild Hall Amenities all of the useful things one can add to a guild hall (like a banker and broker). :Additional halls: *Freeport-style Guild Halls obtained by similar means, these halls all have a theme suited to the style of Freeport *Restored High Keep Guildhall - a hall the guild can unlock as a group through specific adventure and crafting tasks *Skyshrine Capital Guild Hall and Highhold Guild Hall - prestige halls, unlocked with Daybreak Cash